The present invention relates generally to radiation sensitive positive photoresist compositions and particularly to compositions containing novolak resins together with naphthoquinone diazide sensitizing agents.
It is well known in the art to produce positive photoresist formulations such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,666,473 and 4,409,314 and European patent application No. 0092444. These include alkali-soluble phenol-formaldehyde novolak resins together with light-sensitive materials, usually a substituted naphthoquinone diazide compound. The resins and sensitizers are dissolved in an organic solvent or mixture of solvents and are applied as a thin film or coating to a substrate suitable for the particular application desired.
The novolak resin component of these photoresist formulations is soluble in aqueous alkaline solutions, but the naphthoquinone sensitizer acts as a dissolution inhibitor with respect to the resin. Upon exposure of selected areas of the coated substrate to actinic radiation, however, the sensitizer undergoes a radiation induced structural transformation and the exposed areas of the coating are rendered more soluble than the unexposed areas. This difference in solubility rates causes the exposed areas of the photoresist coating to be dissolved when the substrate is immersed in alkaline developing solution while the unexposed areas are largely unaffected, thus producing a positive relief pattern on the substrate.
In most instances, the exposed and developed substrate will be subjected to treatment by a substrate-etchant solution. The photoresist coating protects the coated areas of the substrate or substrate etchant plasma from the etchant and thus the etchant is only able to etch the uncoated areas of the substrate, which in the case of a positive photoresist, corresponds to the areas which were exposed to actinic radiation. Thus, an etched pattern can be created on the substrate which corresponds to the pattern of the mask, stencil, template, etc., that was used to create selective exposure patterns on the coated substrate prior to development.
The relief pattern of photoresist on substrate produced by the method described above is useful for various applications including, for example, as an exposure mask or a pattern such as is employed in the manufacture of miniaturized integrated electronic components.
The properties of a photoresist composition which are important in commercial practice include the photospeed of the resist, development contrast, resist resolution and resist adhesion.
Increased photospeed is important for a photoresist, particularly in applications where light of reduced intensity is employed such as in projection exposure techniques where the light is passed through a series of lenses and mono-chromatic filters.
Development contrast is a measure of the photoresist's ability to faithfully transfer the mask dimensions through the entire thickness of the photoresist. Ideally the opening at the top of the photoresist film should have the same dimensions as the bottom of the film. A resist with improved contrast has improved edge acuity.
Resist resolution refers to the capability of a resist system to reproduce the smallest equally spaced line pairs and intervening spaces of a mask which is utilized during exposure with a high degree of image edge acuity in the developed exposure spaces.
In many industrial applications, particularly in the manufacture of miniaturized electronic components, a photoresist is required to provide a high degree of resolution for very small line and space widths (on the order of one micron or less).
The ability of a resist to reproduce very small dimensions, on the order of a micron or less, is extremely important in the production of large scale integrated circuits on silicon chips and similar components. Circuit density on such a chip can only be increased, assuming photolithography techniques are utilized, by increasing the resolution capabilities of the resist.
The present invention provides an improved positive working photoresist composition which demonstrates substantially increased contrast while retaining or improving the resist photospeed in the near-UV region.